<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Неделимые by InkySan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144737">Неделимые</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkySan/pseuds/InkySan'>InkySan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Desert Online (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:13:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkySan/pseuds/InkySan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ты всегда рядом. Ты — часть меня. Нечто неотделимое, плотно переплетённое с моим существованием. Мне не понять тебя. Никогда. Интересно, ты сам себя понимаешь?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Неделимые</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Работа от 5 июня 2020 года.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Ты всегда рядом. Ты — часть меня. Нечто неотделимое, плотно переплетённое с моим существованием. Я привыкла постоянно видеть твою злорадную ухмылку, слышать полное яда хихиканье и видеть этот взгляд алых глаз, пылающий неутолимой жаждой. Жаждой чего? Приключений? Крови? Мне не понять тебя. Никогда.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Интересно, ты сам себя понимаешь?</em>
</p>
<p>Над Кальфеоном стояла глубокая, звёздная ночь. По притихшим улицам города шла высокая девушка в капюшоне, за спиной у неё висел огромный меч, называемый крейг-мессер, серебристая поверхность которого иногда поблёскивала в свете луны. Цокот каблуков мерно отражался эхом от зданий, иногда привлекая внимание засевших по углам бродяг и воришек, но подойти они не решались. Пройдя ещё несколько метров вперёд, она свернула за угол и замедлила шаг.</p>
<p>— Нужно где-то отдохнуть, — раздался тяжёлый выдох. — Что молчишь? Не хочешь разговаривать? Ну и замечательно.</p>
<p>Рыцарь тихо бормотала себе под нос, словно рядом с ней был кто-то. Она покрутила головой по сторонам и заметила впереди вывеску трактира, из-за двери которого доносилась музыка и громкий смех. Не самое прекрасное место для отдыха, учитывая, что в этих заведениях нередко пьяные гости устраивают драки и пристают к другим, но выбора особо нет. Идти куда-то ещё — слишком далеко.</p>
<p>Рыцарь взобралась на порожек и открыла дверь, тут же оказываясь окутана манящим запахом вкусной еды, смешанным с ароматом выпивки и дымка. Живот предательски заурчал. Ладно, возможно, не так уж плохо было зайти сюда. Никто из посетителей не обратил внимание на вошедшую, все продолжили заниматься своими делами: кто-то пил, кто-то ругался, кто-то весело проводил время в компании, а кто-то мирно сидел в одиночестве.</p>
<p>Оказавшись за дальним столиком, рыцарь сняла капюшон и выпустила коричневые волосы по плечи, после чего отвлеклась на подбежавшую юную официантку, готовую взять заказ. Когда со всем было покончено, появилось время спокойно посидеть и наконец расслабиться после утомительной битвы и долгого пути без лошади. Впрочем, если бы не кое-кто, ничего этого б не было. И лошадь они б не потеряли.</p>
<p>«Ну откуда я знал, что за время безделья твои мозги <em>настолько</em> усохли?»</p>
<p>Эта фраза до сих пор злила, но в целом он был прав: сама сглупила, из-за чего и оказалась в таком положении. Она откинулась на спинку лавки, закрыв глаза, и просидела так несколько минут, прежде чем в реальность её вернул весёлый голос пришедшей обратно официантки с заказом.</p>
<p>Кажется, прошло уже часа полтора. Окончательно согревшись, рыцарь с удовольствием пила пиво, посматривая на громко спорящих варваров и маленьких шай, скромно устроившихся в противоположном углу. На хмельную голову тот контраст показался настолько забавным, что она не сдержала смешок, но смогла скрыть его за деревянной кружкой.</p>
<p>— Веселишься?</p>
<p>Высокий, слегка троящийся голос мигом выбил всё настроение. Рыцарь чуть повернула голову вбок, замечая вальяжно сидящую на столе фигуру в чёрном плаще. Кроме неё его никто не видел, а если б и увидели, то, пожалуй, испугались бы: чёрная кожа, с ног до головы усыпанная различными белыми узорами, что слегка светились в темноте, клыкастая ухмылка и красные, горящие неведомыми желаниями глаза. Он выглядел как человек, но им не являлся.</p>
<p>— А, это ты, — она хмуро перевела взгляд на посетителей. — Я уже подумала, что ты обиделся и сегодня больше не появишься.</p>
<p>— Хи-хи, знаешь, на дураков не обижаются, — ухмыльнувшись шире, неведомое создание практически легло на стол. — Что важнее: мне скучно. Хватит жрать, пошли искать приключения.</p>
<p>— Да, да, прям бегу и падаю.</p>
<p>— Не обязательно бежать, достаточно просто посмотреть во-о-он туда, — Дух взял её за подбородок и слегка развернул её голову вбок, так, чтобы она увидела сидящих за соседним столиком людей.</p>
<p>Там сидели трое: небогато одетые мужчины и женщина, распивающие тёмную жидкость из кружек. Еды перед ними не было, а выглядели все они весьма уставшими. Тихо, еле сдерживая эмоции, один из мужчин говорил:</p>
<p>—... Всё не уходят, что бы я ни делал. Скоро весь скот сожрут, твари. Честное слово, я бы всё отдал, лишь бы их прогнали отсюда, но кто захочет помочь простому фермеру. Авантюристам задания от всяких принцесс да лордов подавай, где деньжат побольше.</p>
<p>Друзья так же тихо заговорили в ответ, поддерживая праведный гнев фермера. Рыцарь слышала достаточно, поэтому перенесла внимание на кружку перед собой, барабаня ноготками по деревянной поверхности. Естественно, она хотела помочь человеку в беде, но не понимала, почему подобное столь внезапно заинтересовало её угольного спутника.</p>
<p>— Конечно, я помогу ему, мне не важна цена или слава, но вот ты, — взор зелёных глаз впился в полулежащую фигуру. — Ты что-то задумал?</p>
<p>— Просто хочу посмотреть, что там за монстры такие. Да и я тоже заинтересован в помощи другим, знаешь ли, — он приподнялся и сел, закинув ногу на ногу и гордо задрав подбородок кверху. — Помоги кому-то и получи помощь в ответ — неплохо для нашего положения. Ну, естественно, если этот мужик не окажется последней сволочью, хи-хи.</p>
<p>Теперь всё встало на свои места. Рыцарь слишком долго знала его и точно могла сказать, что практически за любым его действием есть скрытые мотивы: деньги, известность, личная выгода. Всегда было что-то, позволяющее ему оставаться в плюсе, иначе он не возьмётся за задание. Отвратительная, едкая личность, которую уже ничего не исправит. И с этим созданием ей придётся жить бок о бок до конца своих дней. Бонусом шла ещё и потеря памяти, которая возвращаться явно не желала.</p>
<p>— Ладно, дождёмся, когда он пойдёт домой, — поправив коричневую прядь, она вернулась к пиву. — Слезь со стола, в конце концов. Что ты ржёшь?</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Фермер вышел из дверей трактира и мельком попрощался с друзьями, ибо ходуном ходившая земля в глазах особо отвлекаться не позволяла. Он осторожно спустился с порожка и, шатаясь туда-сюда, побрёл в направлении окраины города, бормоча под нос какие-то проклятья то ли монстрам, то ли всему свету. Вдруг мужчина остановился и уставился вверх, в чёрное звёздное небо. Позади приближался цокот каблуков.</p>
<p>— Здравствуйте, — раздался чуть хриплый женский голос. — Меня зовут Йенте, я авантюрист, и я слышала о вашей беде. Позвольте вам помочь, я не буду требовать взамен слишком много.</p>
<p>Кажется, фермер не сразу понял, что обращаются к нему. Он резко повернулся к незнакомке с крейг-мессером за спиной и пошатнулся назад неизвестно от чего. После нескольких секунд гляделок он, наконец, произнёс со слабой ухмылкой:</p>
<p>— О-о-о, так остались ещё добрые люди на этом свете. Хорошо. Не ной потом, что я мало заплатил. Я не принцесса, чтобы деньги направо и налево раздавать. Ладно, вперёд.</p>
<p>Какая резкая смена настроения. Впрочем, Йенте услышала согласие, а большего ей и не надо, поэтому она пошла следом, иногда помогая мужчине не упасть или не зарулить куда-нибудь в кусты. Кальфеон остался позади, и минут через десять они оказались посреди бескрайних пшеничных полей. Довольно красивое зрелище, учитывая время суток и безоблачные небеса. Из тьмы рядом возник Чёрный Дух, но шёл он молча, словно изучая окружение. Йенте посмотрела на него и решила не трогать. Пускай молчит. Да и на виду у кого-то лучше не разговаривать.</p>
<p>Вся троица вскоре подошла к большой, хорошо устроенной ферме. Сразу было видно, что её владелец весьма успешный и умелый человек, знающий толк в своём деле. Да уж, тогда втройне будет обидно, если какие-то монстры пытаются всё это разрушить. Йенте прошла на территорию и завертела головой по сторонам:</p>
<p>— А вы молодец. Всё так ухоженно и... Мастерски? Так вроде это называется. Покажите мне, где именно происходят нападения?</p>
<p>Ответа слышно не было. Говорить уже не может, что ли?</p>
<p>— Сэр?</p>
<p>Йенте почувствовала сильный тычок локтем и шикнула, раздражённо глядя на Духа, но тот лишь двинул головой вперёд, куда-то указывая. Проследив за направлением, она узрела мирно храпящего фермера на стоге сена перед сараем. Когда успел-то вообще? Она была поражена до глубины души, так, что не сразу услышала заливистое хихиканье за спиной. Зато быстро пришла в себя:</p>
<p>— Так, ладно, этого стоило ожидать. Я удивлена, что он вообще до дома дошёл. Предлагаю исследовать всё самостоятельно.</p>
<p>— Ну, не будем же мы сложа лапки сидеть, естественно.</p>
<p>Ферма оказалась действительно впечатляющей. Столько разных построек, инструментов, растений и прочего, что Йенте никогда не видела, будучи не близка к этой культуре. В какой-то степени стало стыдно, тем более, даже Дух был в курсе предназначения всего, мимо чего они проходили. Кажется, мужчина единственный обустроил хозяйство в поле, ибо других домиков на горизонте видно не было.</p>
<p>— Я не могу никак понять, где тут у него скот. Они спят все сейчас, по звукам не найти, — Йенте устало потёрла макушку. Скоро уже будут сутки, как она на ногах.</p>
<p>— Думаю, там, — Чёрный Дух смотрел куда-то прямо.</p>
<p>Йенте направила взгляд туда же и на секунду замерла, не сразу увидев врагов: быстро и бесшумно в их сторону неслась стая человекоподобных голубых пантер — инганов, которых в ночи заметить было весьма проблематично, тем более, в высокой пшенице. Они явно и целенаправленно подбирались к ферме, и первым на их пути было большое красное здание.</p>
<p>— Это же монстры Камасильвии, как они попали сюда, на территорию Кальфеона? — Йенте обнажила огромный крейг-мессер, лезвие которого засветилось бледным фиолетовым цветом.</p>
<p>— Я откуда знаю? — Дух с ухмылкой издал глухой смешок. — От них так и разит тёмной энергией.</p>
<p>Йенте хотела что-то ответить, но не успела, ибо практически из ниоткуда на неё вылетел инган, вооружённый копьём. Она уклонилась и точным ударом разрубила противника пополам. Не то чтобы эти пантеры были сильны, нет, скорее, они больше раздражали манерой выпрыгивать из укрытий. Сбоку послышался жалобный вой коров.</p>
<p>«Чёрт», — опасно забывать про других.</p>
<p>Понимая, что времени подбежать не так уж много, Йенте встала на позицию, откуда враг ей был виден лучше всего, после чего высоко подняла своё оружие, накапливая на конце клинка сгусток тьмы. На всё ушло секунды две, а затем она резко опустила крейг-мессер, запуская чёрно-фиолетовую массу в полёт. Звук при ударе о пантер и землю был такой, словно произошёл неплохой взрыв. Раздалось высокое, протяжное рычание, разорванные на части жители Камасильвии рухнули вниз, напугав некоторых своих сородичей, но пострадала и стена сарая: теперь там зияла парочка небольших дыр. Ладно, по сравнению с тем, что могли бы сделать инганы, это — сущий пустяк.</p>
<p>Неожиданный и сильный удар в спину выбил землю из-под ног, Йенте потеряла равновесие, но не упала благодаря поддержавшей её неизвестно откуда взявшейся чёрно-красной тьме. Заранее выставив длинное лезвие вперёд, Йенте мгновенно повернулась всем корпусом, разрезая пантеру с молотом. Остальные начинали брать её в кольцо, потеряв всякий интерес к скоту. Вот ведь мерзкие создания.</p>
<p>— Помоги! — внезапно прокричала она кому-то.</p>
<p>Глубокий вдох. Она встала в боевую стойку, крепко держа крейг-мессер в руках. Его лезвие постепенно обволокло фиолетовое сияние, а затем поверх него начало накладываться чёрно-красное. Йенте стиснула зубы, руки её чуть затряслись, словно под тяжестью, но она, приложив неимоверные усилия, сделала оборот вокруг своей оси, в результате чего смешение сил разлетелось во все стороны, поражая уже довольно близко находящихся врагов. Больше инганов видно не было.</p>
<p>Тяжело дыша, Йенте выпустила оружие из рук и рухнула на колени. Будь её воля, она б и на землю легла. Рядом послышалось едкое хихиканье.</p>
<p>— Что, ты всё ещё настолько слаба? Я думал, это уже пройденный этап, — Дух стоял перед ней, иногда по привычке пощёлкивая челюстями.</p>
<p>— Ты стал сильнее. Поэтому твою и свою силу одновременно мне сложно удержать, — она кинула на него настороженный взгляд.</p>
<p>— О, правда? — он улыбнулся, но было в его улыбке нечто пугающее, тщательно скрытое ото всех.</p>
<p>Йенте не ответила, но ей подобные изменения не нравились. Она помнила, как пару месяцев назад Дух пытался убить её, чтобы завладеть телом, и сейчас всё происходит по той же схеме. Он вновь планирует напасть? Добить на этот раз? Пускай в прошлом он и был под воздействием Иллезры, но даже без этого доверия к нему не было никакого. Немного подумав, Йенте поднялась на ноги, всё ещё смотря на чёрное создание, но их молчаливую перепалку прервала всего одна фраза:</p>
<p>— Чёрт возьми.</p>
<p>Они оба повернулись к её источнику и увидели фермера, кажется, уже протрезвевшего. С круглыми от шока глазами и смертельно бледным лицом он осторожно озирался по сторонам, тут и там замечая трупы голубых пантер. Медленно приближаясь к Йенте, он только и вымолвил:</p>
<p>— И ты сделала всё это одна?</p>
<p>— Ну, да, — она старательно не обращала внимания на улыбчивую морду позади, веселье которой чувствовала чуть ли не спиной. — Я только немного повредила сарай со скотом.</p>
<p>— Ничего, — мужчина помолчал, а затем вдруг снял шляпу и уставился куда-то в землю. — Прости. Честно говоря, я не до конца верил, что ты справишься. Спасибо за помощь, ты спасла саму мою жизнь.</p>
<p>Йенте отвела взгляд в сторону и смущённо усмехнулась:</p>
<p>— Да не за что. Сложно оставить человека в беде.</p>
<p>— Слушай, ты наверняка устала, отдохни сегодня в моём доме. Я скажу жене, чтобы тебе приготовили место, а завтра утром отдам оплату. Как тебе такая идея?</p>
<p>— Да, большое спасибо вам.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Фермерский домик внутри оказался весьма уютным, а небольшие размеры только усиливали приятную атмосферу. Женой Ганса — так звали мужчину — была полноватая, но симпатичная женщина, которая тоже слышала шум снаружи, и из окна видела битву, но слишком испугалась, чтобы выходить. Ну, её не в чем винить, не каждый кинется на поле боя.</p>
<p>После сотни благодарностей окончательно разулыбавшуюся и смутившуюся Йенте поместили в небольшой комнатке, где стояли узенькая кровать, старый стол с таким же старым, но добротным стулом и тумбочка с книжным шкафом. Вполне себе неплохо, учитывая, что обычно Йенте спала под открытым небом на земле. Стоило ей лечь на чистую постель, как тут же начало безумно сильно утягивать в сонное царство, — было бы странно, не утягивай её после суток без отдыха, — но троящееся хихиканье над ухом сбило умиротворяющую атмосферу.</p>
<p>— Чего тебе?</p>
<p>— Ха-ха, так забавно видеть, как ты поплыла вся после слов благодарности. Впрочем, хорошая реакция, понимаю. Как я и сказал, они нам потом тоже наверняка помогут. Уже помогли с ночёвкой, например. Я ведь прав? Прав. Так что слушай меня, только меня, поняла? — Дух устроился на тумбочке рядом с кроватью и смотрел то на Йенте, то на обустройство комнаты. — Вообще хороший домишко. И живут они неплохо. Может, тебе тоже фермерством заняться, а? Хи-хи.</p>
<p>— Это всё? — голос её был настолько уставший, что в нём не было никаких эмоций.</p>
<p>Повисло недолгое молчание, после которого Дух заговорил снова:</p>
<p>— Откуда на территории Кальфеона взялись инганы гарнизона Фадуса с северо-запада Камасильвии?</p>
<p>Йенте открыла глаза и бесшумно вздохнула. Да, её тоже волновал этот вопрос:</p>
<p>— Понятия не имею. Прийти сами они сюда не могли: нет у них причин покидать дом. Кстати, ты сказал, что от них разит тёмной энергией, но ведь они и так были заражены, когда мы были в гарнизоне.</p>
<p>— Здесь другое, — раздался щёлк челюстями. — Им будто добавили ещё какой-то магии поверх их «заражения». И они трогали только эту ферму, не разбегались кто куда.</p>
<p>— Хочешь сказать, им кто-то помог?</p>
<p>— Скорее всего. Да, небось, у этого Ганса куча завистников, которые пытаются всеми силами уничтожить его бизнес, а заодно и его самого. Потратили кучу денег на этих инганов, но мы пришли и испортили всю малину, хи-хи, — он начинал веселиться. — Не думаю, что кто-то ещё решится на такое, так что можно завтра со спокойной совестью и полным кошельком оставить фермерскую парочку жить-поживать.</p>
<p>Йенте немного обдумала его слова. Верно, у успешных людей недруги есть всегда, и нередко многие из них не гнушаются попытками испортить жизнь объекту зависти, вместо того, чтобы самим пытаться чего-то достичь. Конкретно в данной ситуации вряд ли подобное повторится: уж слишком много такое удовольствие стоит, для не богатого населения — тем более, так что и правда можно выдохнуть.</p>
<p>— Думаю, ты прав.</p>
<p>— А как же. Ладно, спи давай, а то из-за тебя я и себя как овощ чувствую.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Утром, после завтрака, от которого не удалось отказаться, Йенте медленно отправилась по дороге в Кальфеон, легко подкидывая небольшой мешочек с серебряными монетами. Пускай работа и выполнена, необходимо двигаться дальше и искать новые задания, которые могли бы принести прибыль. Благо, что в Кальфеоне таких — пруд пруди, даже за пределы города ходить не надо.</p>
<p>Прибыв сюда только вчера ночью, изнурённая после долгой дороги, Йенте не имела возможности даже мельком осмотреть столицу одноимённой республики, которую многие ей описывали как один из самых огромных, величественных и красивых городов мира. Что ж, вот сегодня на свежую голову и посмотрим. Кстати, кажется, по слухам здесь больше всего религиозных фанатиков? Не хотелось бы наткнуться на них.</p>
<p>Слабый прохладный ветер хорошо бодрил, поля сменились травой, и стало слышно пение птиц в лесу. Так спокойно, словно ты в гармонии с самой природой. Для авантюриста — редкость вот так идти, ведь они постоянно что-то выполняют или кого-то убивают. Йенте засмотрелась на виднеющиеся вдали ворота города, но повернула голову, когда её окликнул возникший рядом Чёрный Дух.</p>
<p>— Чем сегодня займёмся? — как-то он был повеселее, чем вчера.</p>
<p>— Я думаю найти парочку заданий от местных жителей, а когда здесь станет нечего ловить, то пойдём дальше. Устраивает? — с хмурым видом она приподняла одну бровь.</p>
<p>Собственно, его мнение для неё не играло роли, но лучше спросить, чтобы потом не было вони о том, как она его не ценит и не любит.</p>
<p>— Отлично, я помогу тебе с поиском, а то ты опять одну ерунду найдёшь, хи-хи, а нам нельзя время тратить, — Дух с довольной улыбкой клацнул зубами и потёр ладони друг об друга. — Может, сразу к королевской семье пойти? У них же там наверняка какие-то скандалы, интриги, расследования! Какая может быть королевская семья без скандалов?</p>
<p>И вновь он за своё. Любитель копаться в чужом грязном белье. Йенте не любила эту его черту, но не могла не признать, что где-то глубоко ей тоже любопытно узнать подобное. От этого становилось противно, особенно, когда Духу удавалось убедить её влезть в чужие дела, — а такое бывало не раз — но она не могла ничего с этим поделать.</p>
<p>— Эй, ты слушаешь?</p>
<p>Чёрная морда прямо перед лицом вывела из мыслей. Упершись рукой ему в лоб, Йенте грубо отпихнула «напарника» назад:</p>
<p>— Да, да, я слушаю. И прекрати так делать, ты уже не маленькая тучка.</p>
<p>— А что? Смущает?</p>
<p>— Нет, просто противно.</p>
<p>— Как грубо, — Дух показал язык и пошёл впереди. — Ну и ладно, раз ты всё так внимательно слушала, то пошли на рынок.</p>
<p>— Ты же хотел...</p>
<p>— Уже хочу рынок.</p>
<p>Допустим, пускай будет рынок. Он всё равно попрёт её туда, куда сам захочет. Кстати, о тучках. Йенте помнила тот день, когда очнулась около пещеры, уже не помня ничего из своего прошлого. Тогда Дух был первым и единственным её союзником, гидом по этому бескрайнему, незнакомому миру. Он говорил, что между ними заключён некий контракт, но ни разу не удосужился объяснить, какой именно. Почему? Чёрт его знает.</p>
<p>В те времена он выглядел как чёрный шарик с глазками и ртом, но, чем сильнее становилась Йенте, тем больше становился Дух, пока не стал напоминать самого настоящего монстра, укрытого плащом. Именно в тот момент он попробовал напасть на свою спутницу и убить её, завладеть телом, но у него ничего не вышло: Йенте оказалась сильнее. Пускай Дух и сделал это под воздействием колдовства Иллезры, как гласила легенда, но после этого случая Йенте утратила к нему всякое доверие, считая, что он может нагло лгать, и что это была не последняя попытка убить. Самое интересное, что Дух стал более покладистым и менее «ядовитым» на оскорбления и слова в целом, словно и правда вышел из-под злых чар, но Йенте не верила. Не хотела и не могла верить. Он — древнее, мрачное создание, призванное убивать и нести хаос. О каком изменении или раскаянии может идти речь?</p>
<p>«Нужно найти способ избавиться от него», — всё чаще возникала мысль.</p>
<p>Когда, казалось бы, всё вошло в норму, Дух преподнёс ещё сюрприз: человеческая форма. В один день вместо привычной тучки перед Йенте возник образ чёрного человека, который весьма сильно её напугал. И при этом насторожил. Если он стал способен принять этот облик, а вчера и вовсе показал, что увеличил свою силу, то дело плохо. Он может попытаться снова напасть, так что лучше быть настороже. На первый взгляд о нём чего-то сильно дурного и не скажешь, но Йенте знала, насколько безжалостным, беспощадным и свирепым он может быть.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Солнце клонилось к закату. За этот день Йенте смогла неплохо заработать, а заодно получила кучу эмоций от поистине грандиозной архитектуры Кальфеона. Ей очень понравился город, удивительно, но Дух тоже положительно отозвался о нём, поэтому они решили как-нибудь ещё вернуться сюда.</p>
<p>— Он намного лучше той замызганной Алтиновы. Ужасно, кто её вообще городом-то назвал? — плевался Чёрный, пока они выходили на дорогу.</p>
<p>Йенте сидела верхом на своей новой лошади, с очень довольным лицом:</p>
<p>— Да ладно тебе, в каждом городе плюсы есть. В любом случае, куда нам отправиться теперь? Может, в Валенсию?</p>
<p>— И опять ты заблудишься и будешь лежать мордой в песок? Не, спасибо, мне прошлого раза хватило, хи-хи, — он махнул рукой, ядовито ухмыляясь. — Давай лучше уйдём в море. Займёмся бартером, увидим милых выдрочек, заработаем кучу денег и, конечно, увидим выдрочек.</p>
<p>— Ты ведь только из-за выдрочек туда и стремишься.</p>
<p>— Стой! Постой! — надрывный и громкий мужской голос приближался сзади.</p>
<p>Парочка обернулась и заметила знакомую фигуру. Дух упёр одну руку в бок и с удивлением произнёс:</p>
<p>— О, это ж тот фермер. Что ещё у него случилось?</p>
<p>Ганс бежал так быстро, как только мог: пот градом катился по его красному лицу, дыхание полностью сбилось, из-за чего многие слова выходили неразборчивыми, а ноги его то и дело подкашивались. Йенте спрыгнула с лошади и подбежала к нему, дабы помочь, а затем обеспокоенно выдохнула:</p>
<p>— Ганс, что такое? Нет, подождите, сперва отдышитесь, потом расскажете.</p>
<p>— Нет, — он замотал головой и с трудом, с большими перерывами продолжил говорить. Казалось, он был немного не в себе. — Они снова пришли. Их больше. Монстры.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>В этот раз ферма пострадала гораздо сильнее: большинство сараев и амбаров были разрушены, некоторые постройки догорали, подожённые факелами, мёртвые коровы и козы валялись тут и там, а те, что остались в живых, никак не хотели успокаиваться. Погибло даже несколько работников. Самих монстров нигде не было видно, но жена Ганса вместе с рабочими утверждали, что они будто сквозь землю провалились. Просто стали по очереди исчезать.</p>
<p>— Вау, а у этого завистника кишка не тонка, — Дух усмехнулся, прислонив руку к подбородку. — Знаешь, я всё больше убеждаюсь, что люди — воистину страшные создания.</p>
<p>Йенте не ответила ему ничего из-за нескольких зевак вокруг, собравшихся из любопытства поглазеть на чужое горе, но убедилась, что теория с завистником обретает всё больше и больше смысла. Ведь действительно не может быть случайностью, что инганы Камасильвии уже второй раз каким-то неведомым образом оказываются здесь. Не пешком же они пришли, ну серьёзно. Тогда кто или что этому способствует? Видимо, придётся здесь ещё задержаться.</p>
<p>— Какие любопытные, — вновь подал Дух голос, смотря на фермеров, которые уже говорили с безутешным Гансом и его женой. — Сочувствие так и прёт, хи-хи. Йенте, запомни эти участливые лица: кто-то из них наверняка и есть виновник.</p>
<p>— Почему? — максимально тихо спросила она, прикрыв рот рукой.</p>
<p>— Потому что обычно за всей этой поддержкой и кроется змеиная натура. Я бы тоже изображал невинную овечку, чтобы отвести подозрения. Нам остаётся только вычислить этого нехорошего человека, поймать и сдать страже. Ох, прекрасная работка нам досталась, — он с неким удовольствием хохотнул. — Целая битва, где один пытается уже откровенно убить другого. Становится всё веселее и веселее.</p>
<p>Йенте ничего весёлого не видела, но понимала, что Дух говорит вполне верные вещи, пускай в них и очень не хотелось верить. Вскоре пришла стража Кальфеона, обеспокоенная увиденным дымом, поэтому Ганс вместе с Йенте объяснили им ситуацию, особенно подчеркнув, что монстры родом даже не из этих мест. Удивительно, но блюстители закона решили помочь и позвали подкрепление, рассредоточились по территории и внимательно следили за ситуацией. Так странно видеть, что они помогают простому люду. Ну или же Йенте просто слишком плохого о них мнения.</p>
<p>Вскоре солнце окончательно скрылось за горизонт, наступила ночь, застрекотали сверчки. Небо сегодня особенно выделялось чёрнотой, поскольку не было луны. Патруль вокруг фермы, как и Йенте, не находили ничего подозрительного. Время быстро перекатилось за полночь. Может, сегодня эти твари не собираются нападать? Может, виновник увидел, что пришло подкрепление, и забоялся действовать дальше? Если так, тогда точно все эти нападения подстраивает кто-то из тех сочувствующих.</p>
<p>— Слушай, — прозвучал голос Чёрного Духа, — для тебя же не будет такой большой сложностью внимательно посмотреть, с какой стороны бегут эти инганы? Так мы хоть направление примерное узнаем.</p>
<p>— Я тоже об этом думала, так что не волнуйся, — она кивнула.</p>
<p>— Они идут! — крикнул кто-то из стражи.</p>
<p>Все напряглись, атмосфера мигом накалилась. Йенте повернулась к врагам и сквозь тьму попыталась рассмотреть, откуда именно они бегут, но без лунного света сделать это становилось сложновато. В этот раз инганов было больше. Намного больше. Создавалось ощущение, будто их беспрерывно переносили сюда с гарнизона.</p>
<p>— Иди вдоль них! — полный веселья Чёрный Дух парил рядом.</p>
<p>— Что?! Вдоль?! — сквозь шум плохо удавалось его расслышать.</p>
<p>— Именно! Пока они наплывают и наплывают, мы воспользуемся тугодумностью их хозяина и придём прямо к нему, хи-хи! Да не бойся ты так, эта стража и без нас тут вполне бодренько режет всех.</p>
<p>Что ж, ладно. По сути, это действительно хороший план для данной ситуации. Развернувшись, Йенте как можно быстрее понеслась рядом с нескончаемым потоком голубых пантер, уворачиваясь от внезапно появляющихся перед лицом копий, топоров и факелов. Благодаря последним, кстати, идти было гораздо легче. Многие инганы не обращали на неё никакого внимания, словно были заточены под другое. Лишь некоторые осмеливались напасть, но оказывались разрезаны и проткнуты сверкающим крейг-мессером.</p>
<p>Кажется, прошло уже минуты две. Поток инганов закончился, но всё это время они шли ровно по прямой, так что поворачивать, скорее всего, не нужно. Плюс, они втоптали пшеницу, тем самым проделав нечто вроде тропинки. Йенте, старательно щурясь, наконец заметила впереди несколько построек. Что это? Другая ферма? А вот сейчас и проверим. Она забежала на территорию и затормозила, из-за чего немного проехала вперёд по земле.</p>
<p>— Вот и всё, — рядом возник Дух. Он с довольной улыбкой смотрел на кого-то за спиной напарницы.</p>
<p>Йенте обернулась и в последний момент заметила летящий в неё сгусток тёмной энергии. Напротив стояли двое: человек в длинном балахоне, лицо которого скрывал капюшон, и фермер, приходивший сегодня поддержать Ганса.</p>
<p>— Как я и говорил, — взгляд красных глаз лёг на незнакомца, скрывающего лицо, — от этого человека исходит та же энергия, что и от инганов. Да здесь всё ей пропитано. Убей их. Убей без сожаления — одной проблемой будет меньше.</p>
<p>— Слишком много мнишь о себе, кусок дыма, — раздался из-под капюшона грубый мужской голос.</p>
<p>В Духа полетело нечто чёрное, то и дело сверкающее красными всполохами, словно молния. Тот без проблем увернулся и маниакально, кровожадно ухмыльнулся:</p>
<p>— О, так ты видишь меня. Ещё один одержимый, значит. А где же твой Чёрный дух? Или вы уже слились? — на последних словах он не смог сдержать высокий, предвкушающий смешок.</p>
<p>Фермер, крутящийся рядом, явно не понял, в кого запустили ту магию, но был слишком напуган, чтобы хоть слово произнести. Кое-как взяв себя в руки, он подошёл к магу и, чуть ли не задыхаясь, затараторил:</p>
<p>— Стой, она одержимая?! С ней ещё Чёрный дух?! Что нам делать?!</p>
<p>— Уйди. Мешаешь, — тот неуловимым движением откинул его от себя, так, что тот рухнул на землю. — Твоё дело — платить мне деньги. За эту помеху заплатишь втрое больше, чем обычно. Если, конечно, хочешь, чтобы я остался тут.</p>
<p>Больно ударившись спиной, фермер откашлялся и сдавленно произнёс:</p>
<p>— Не надо. Лучше сбежать. Всё уже потеряно.</p>
<p>— Нет, нам не избежать битвы. Пока здесь только двое, лучше прикончить их. Кроме них ещё никто не знает, кто именно приводит инганов. Убить их и сбежать — гораздо выгоднее.</p>
<p>Фермер ничего возражать не стал, просто отполз как можно дальше, к одному из амбаров. Йенте стояла в боевой стойке, следя за ситуацией, но внутри неё всё сжалось в холодный узел, хоть она умело не показывала эмоций врагу.</p>
<p>— Ты уверен, что мы победим слившихся? — подала она голос вошедшему в азарт Духу.</p>
<p>— Ну, ты ведь всё равно не позволишь даже на десять минут одолжить мне твоё тело, так что будем побеждать другими методами. Да не бойся ты, этот парень не такой уж и сильный. Делай то, что я говорю, если не хочешь помереть.</p>
<p>Последняя фраза резанула слух, но Йенте всё равно кивнула. Если Дух говорит что-то подобное перед лицом опасности, то обычно так и есть. Хотя бы в этих ситуациях он не врёт. Отвлекаться ещё дольше не вышло, ибо враг молниеносно напал первым и в считанных сантиметрах разрезал воздух перед горлом Йенте. Она отпрыгнула в сторону и размахнулась клинком, но мужчина предугадал манёвр и запустил в неё большой сгусток тьмы, который она без проблем заблокировала, выставив крейг-мессер, но не успела среагировать на внезапно появившегося оппонента из этой тьмы прямо перед лицом. Кинжал рассёк щеку, а удар коленом пришёлся под дых, выбивая весь воздух из лёгких. Йенте не могла даже вдохнуть, когда её грубо отбросили в сторону.</p>
<p>— И ты до сих пор не можешь справиться с врагом такого уровня? Серьёзно, что ли, хи-хи?</p>
<p>Йенте пыталась сгруппироваться, дабы не так сильно удариться об землю, но кто-то внезапно схватил её за шкирку, останавливая движение. Слабо вдохнув, она посмотрела наверх и увидела глубочайше разочарованное лицо Чёрного Духа. Он с секунду глядел на неё, а затем отпустил в короткое падение до земли.</p>
<p>— Ты не победишь его вот так, бесполезный ты кусок человека, — раздался грустный вздох. — Впусти меня. Хотя бы на две минуты. Ты сама знаешь, что сможешь изгнать меня из себя в любой момент. Дай мне всего лишь две минуты. Я не хочу сдохнуть тут вместе с тобой.</p>
<p>Времени на размышления было мало. Йенте вовремя перевернулась, заметив летящий в себя кинжал. Кое-как она встала и утёрла ладонью кровь с щеки, после чего только шикнула:</p>
<p>— Лезь в оружие. Быстро. Ты и в нём можешь многое сделать.</p>
<p>Дух сощурился. Ему не нравилось подобное обращение. Сказать больше — его это бесило, но сейчас не та ситуация, чтобы выяснять отношения, поэтому он исчез и появился уже в виде красно-чёрного облака на длинном лезвии крейг-мессера. Тем временем маг в капюшоне открывал позади себя портал.</p>
<p>«Инганов призвать собрался? Засранец», — звучал в голове Йенте голос.</p>
<p>Она ничего не ответила, но пулей понеслась на противника, после чего сделала мощный замах и за мгновение опустила клинок вниз, отправляя сильную искрящуюся энергию в полёт. Магу пришлось отпрыгнуть от портала, из-за чего тот закрылся. На какие-то секунды оба воина замерли, ожидая дальнейших действий друг друга, но их прервали приближающиеся голоса и шум. Стража разобралась с инганами на ферме и пришла на помощь по вытоптанной тропинке. Довольно вовремя, учитывая неоднозначное положение Йенте.</p>
<p>Маг в капюшоне цыкнул языком и начал уворачиваться от полетевших в него копий. Он перескочил на позицию подальше и осмотрел поле боя, оценивая ситуацию. Нет уж, за такое ему этот старый хрыч точно не заплатит, так что это не его забота. Кстати, о хрыче. Маг мельком обернулся, но нигде его не увидел. Сбежал? Вот же... Вот же гадёныш. Раздражённо выдохнув, он быстро открыл позади себя небольшой портал, нырнул в него спиной и закрыл прежде, чем кто-то успел его остановить. Над фермой повисла поражённая тишина.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Как оказалось, нападения на владения Ганса организовывал его давний друг по имени Абнор. Причина банальная: зависть. «Ему всегда всё легко давалось: построил карьеру, везение во всём всегда на его стороне, да даже Мэри вышла за него, а не за меня», — рассказывал Абнор, когда его всё-таки поймали за попыткой сбежать с территории Кальфеона. Он рассказал, что нанял одержимого мага для мести Гансу, но никогда не спрашивал про его имя или личность. Искать безымянного в капюшоне — та ещё работа. Поиски затянулись.</p>
<p>Ферма Ганса сильно пострадала, ему потребовалось немало времени и сил, чтобы всё восстановить. Пускай даже это влетело в большие деньги, он всё равно ещё раз заплатил Йенте за помощь и пообещал поддержку со своей стороны, если она будет в чём-то нуждаться. Было почему-то неудобно, но рыцарь поблагодарила Ганса за доброту.</p>
<p>Спустя несколько дней после побега мага, Абнора нашли мёртвым в собственной камере.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>— Да уж, — вещал Дух, сложив руки на затылке. — из зависти отобрать у друга всё, при этом оставаясь всё тем же ничтожеством, вместо того, чтобы самому пытаться достичь высот получше — люди поистине смешные существа. Не понять мне вас, честное слово, хи-хи.</p>
<p>Высокие башни Кальфеона становились всё меньше и меньше, вокруг, в пышной лесной зелени, пели птицы, а лошадь, на которой ехала Йенте, приятно коцала подковами по земле. На этот раз они держали путь в Хидель, где захотели попробовать себя в торговле. Нужно было ненадолго отвлечься от вечных битв и избиваний врагов.</p>
<p>Она взглянула на своего спутника и незаметно вздохнула, задумавшись над его словами. Не то чтобы она не знала о возможных предательствах со стороны друзей и близких, но с каждым увиденным подтверждением всё больше думала о том, что не хотела бы ни с кем сближаться. Банально страшно ощутить нож в спину. Своё влияние здесь оказывал и Дух, который нередко твердил, что Йенте не нужен никто, ведь есть он. Тот, кто и так всегда рядом.</p>
<p>«Так-то оно так, но...» — она слегка поморщилась.</p>
<p>Признать этого паразита своим другом и искренне с ним общаться? Лучше умереть. Он слишком много дерьма натворил и наговорил, поэтому глупо даже думать о какой-то дружбе с ним. Чёрный Дух, по мнению Йенте, как раз и был тем, кто с радостью всадит нож в спину при первой же возможности, если это будет нести выгоду.</p>
<p>— А мне не понять тебя, — наконец ответила она, смотря вперёд.</p>
<p>Дух что-то мыкнул, после чего хитро ухмыльнулся:</p>
<p>— Да куда уж тебе. Но даже так ты от меня никуда не сможешь деться, хи-хи.</p>
<p>— К сожалению.</p>
<p>Дорога до Хиделя продолжалась.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>